marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nezhno Abidemi (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = (Jean Grey School member); formerly Jean Grey School student body, , Storm's | Relatives = unnamed mother; unnamed father; N'Baku (maternal half-brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, X-Haven, Limbo; formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Wakanda | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Vibranium tattoos all over his body | Citizenship = Wakandan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, adventurer | Education = Attending Jean Grey School; Attended the Xavier School and Utopia's classes | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Wakanda | Creators = Craig Kyle; Chris Yost; Mark Brooks; Paul Pelletier | First = New X-Men Vol 2 23 | HistoryText = Origin Nezhno Abidemi was a mutant who was sent from his home country of Wakanda to the United States to attend the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning by X-Men member and newly crowned Queen of Wakanda, Storm so he can learn how to control his mutant ability. Nezhno's entire body was covered with Vibranium tattoos to prevent him from over-exerting himself with his power so it wouldn't kill him. He was given the codename Gentle and was immediately placed on Storm's squad so she could take a hands on roll in his development. M-Day In the aftermath of M-Day when the Scarlet Witch depowered over 90 percent of the world's mutants, Nezhno was one of the 27 remaining mutants from the Institute to retain their powers. In response to the increasingly desperate situation that mutants now faced, Emma Frost disbanded all the former training squads. She decided to select an elite team of New X-Men trainees, so she organized an all out battle in the Danger Room between the remaining students but due to the nature of Nezhno's powers, he was exempt from the session. | Powers = Strength Manipulation: Nezhno has the ability to increase the muscle mass of his body, allowing him to drastically increase in size and strength almost instantly. Nezhno's powers, while great, are also temporary, and self-destructive; the use of his powers put massive strain on Nezhno's body, and most instances of using his powers result in Nezhno passing out. Furthermore, Nezhno states that the use of his powers will ultimately kill him; his tattoos, which are made of vibranium, are meant to keep his powers in check. However, Nezhno's resting strength gradually increases every time he uses his powers, and, according to Nezhno, the Vibranium will eventually fail, meaning his body will no longer be able to control its own power, causing him to die. | Abilities = | Strength = Extreme; Nezhno can increase his strength to a theoretically infinite level, and has shown himself strong enough to hold his own in battle against a Sentinel, as well as Predator X. | Weaknesses = Any use of his powers causes Nezhno great strain, and often results in him blacking out when finished. Additionally, the use of his powers will eventually cause Nezhno's death. | Equipment = Vibranium Tattoos: Nezhno has vibranium all over his body meant to absorb the excess energy. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Nezhno is the last-revealed of 27 remaining students, and it is unknown if he was cataloged among the 198 (not among the mutants presented in the ). * Nezhno's position as a member of Storm's former squad was revealed by his creators. * His name is a Russian word meaning "tenderly," while his surname is a Yoruba word meaning "born during father's absence." * He is the first X-Men member to come from a country that only exists within the Marvel Universe. | Trivia = * Nezhno was originally planned to be killed off by writers Chris Yost and Craig Kyle, but they were not allowed to.X-Position: Craig Kyle & Chris Yost | Links = }} Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Size Alteration Category:Utopians Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Regulation Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Vibranium Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman (75-100 ton) Strength Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants